


Manburg: School for the Gifted

by eel (eelpng)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Crying, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, School, its no joke an english project with myct names, jk unless, school au, veyr light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelpng/pseuds/eel
Summary: "A grand entrance stood before Tommy, shining new paint lathered every surface and not a word of graffiti was seen on the pristine walls. Dazzling ceilings echoed the already loud chatter that filled the space. Everything felt so real in that moment, the realization that this would be his second home for the next four years really sunk in for Tommy, that this was the place where he belonged. That’s what they told him."(in where Tommy questions does he belong)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written as a short story assignment but like if you guys wanna see more from this au, please let me know! ily !!

A grand entrance stood before Tommy, shining new paint lathered every surface and not a word of graffiti was seen on the pristine walls. Dazzling ceilings echoed the already loud chatter that filled the space. Everything felt so real in that moment, the realization that this would be his second home for the next four years really sunk in for Tommy, that this was the place where he belonged. That’s what they told him.

Standing in front of a home doesn’t do much when others try to get in around you. Tommy was shoved to the side, hearing the mutter of “Freshman” before the voice disappeared into the crowd with the rest. It didn’t bother Tommy, though, he still couldn’t be happier that he was here. The nerves just hadn’t kicked in yet.

“Tommy!” A slightly squeaky voice broke Tommy from his thoughts, causing him to turn to see a shorter, brunette boy rushing towards him.  
“Tubbo!” Tommy smiled at his friend. “It’s great to see that Big Law made it.” Tubbo chuckled nervously at the nickname being used.  
“We aren’t in middle school anymore, you don’t need to call me that.” Tommy laughed off his comment.  
“I will! And so will everyone else once you get in that debating ring!” Tommy said, smiling brightly. Tubbo put up his hands to quieten him.  
“W-We’ll see about that.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “Let’s just go meet up with Wilbur now, I don’t wanna get on his bad side on the first day.” Tubbo started to walk away, causing Tommy to rush to catch up with the smaller boy. This was going to be great!

Marburg School for the Gifted was known for producing students that were consistently at the top of their fields. The entrance exams were written to pick out the best of the best, showing off the bright thinkers and the most creative people. Some bad feelings, however, lingered on the back of Tommy’s mind as he wandered the halls behind his friend:

Why was he here?

His brother Wilbur attended here, and has for the past three years, so Tommy must be like him. Willbur was the best musician of his year, known for having an amazing voice and talent in playing many instruments and knowing theory better than most. Tommy wasn’t like that, only having an average voice and not knowing anything about music theory or how to play any instrument. Of course, Tommy wanted to be like his brother, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t find that kind of talent in himself.

Tommy knew of Wilbur’s friends too. Though, only one came to mind, Jschlatt. Tommy looked up to him like he was an idol. He was a businessman, a bloody good one at that. He could sell a scam to a scammer, a dog to a cat, he knew it all and did it all with a smile on his face. As much as Wilbur was against it, Tommy wanted to be like him, someone who knew what to say and not just sprout whatever came to mind.

The two boys ended up in a large music room, bustling with people. There was so much noise, Tommy and Tubbo didn’t really know where to go. At least, that was until a crowd of girls came into view and Tommy knew almost instantly who was in the middle of that crowd.  
“Oi Tubbo,” Tommy pointed over at the crowd. “Found Mr Lover-Boy.” Tubbo snickered softly. 

The two headed there, weaving their way through the sea of girls to see Wilbur right in the centre, just like Tommy said, playing softly on his guitar and singing some meaningless love song to please the crowd. Tommy was pretty tense, being close to so many people and the thoughts that brought him to this room loomed loudly in his mind, but luckily Tubbo didn’t notice. But Wilbur did. Wilbur stopped his playing and stared right at the two boys and smiled in a big goody way.

“Tommy! Tubbo!” He got up with a leap, guitar now forgotten leaning on the chair. “It’s so great to see my little brothers coming to see good ol’ big bro!” He grabbed the two younger boys and squeezed them tight. Tommy was internally screaming while his brother basked in the joy of embarrassing him and his best friend.  
“I’m not your brother, though, Will-”  
“I’m adopting you now, Toby, you can’t stop me.” Wilbur cut off the boy before letting them go, Tommy now visibly fuming. “But awww! My boys are growing up-”  
“William, shut it. You had no reason to do anything like that you dick!” Tommy said angrily, voice starting to raise. He crossed his arms and stared daggers into his brother.  
“I thought it was a nice hug…” Tubbo muttered, being completely ignored by the two brothers.  
“Wooooahhhh there. No need for that language mister Tommy-Wommy! I just wanted to show my love to my two favourite boys.” His smile turned to a smirk.  
“Cut the bullshit.” Tommy scoffed. “You just want another reason for those fans to love you.” He uncrossed his arms and put them up in a mocking manner. “Oh look at me! I have cute younger brothers! Love me more! Shut it.”

Will frowned at his brother’s comments.  
“Tommy- ok, whatever. Tubbo, how about you go find Schlatt in the fourth business room, he seemed excited to meet Big Law.” Tubbo flushed slightly.  
“Really? He was talking about me?” Wilbur smiled softly and nodded.  
“Of course! Someone with such a name piqued his interest.” Tubbo had a big grin on his face as he started to run off.  
“Seeya at lunch Tommy!” And with that, Tubbo was gone and it left the two boys standing alone.

Wilbur;s smile slowly faded as his eyes turned to a hard glare at Tommy. Tommy tensed under the look and opened his mouth.  
“I-” Wilbur cut him off.  
“Shut it, child.” Will then roughly grabbed Tommy’s arm and dragged him into an empty practice room.  
“Oi- HEY! LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH-” The door slammed behind the two and cut Tommy off from speaking.  
“Look, Tommy, What’s up with you? You were fine yesterday- excited even! Now you’re acting all pissy because I hugged you-”  
“I have a reputation, Will-”  
“You and I know you don’t.”

Wilbur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“You looked so tense, Tommy, really. Something is up.” Wilbur gestured loosely to the way that Tommy was hunched over. Tommy straightened himself, not realising what he was doing.  
“You wouldn’t understand Wilbur.” Tommy didn’t meet his gaze.  
“I understand a lot more-”  
“YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE! YOU KNOW WHY YOU’RE HERE! I DON’T! WHY AM I HERE WHEN I’M JUST GONNA BE YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER-” Sobs wracked through his body, hand covering his mouth to stop noise from escaping but it didn’t work. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks while Wilbur could only stare. He couldn’t think of the last time he had seen his brother cry- let alone break down. It broke his heart.

“Tommy...” He muttered softly before wrapping Tommy in a tight hug. Tommy returned the hug, tears staining his brother’s shirt. “You’re so dumb sometimes ya know? You are one of the best speakers I know. You could convince a cat to like a dog.” Tommy chuckled lightly against him. “You belong here Tommy, trust me.” 

Tommy pulled away from his brother, eyes now puffy and cheeks very red.  
“But what if-”  
“No buts young Tommathy!” He put on a bit of a goofy voice before wearing his usual calm look. “You’re fine, trust me.” He grabbed out a few tissues from his pocket and handed them to him. “Clean up a bit, you need to look good for your first day. Reputation, ya know.” Tommy smiled, genuinely, and nodded.

“Now go be happy.” He stated, pushing Tommy out of the door. “Shoo go away,” He added. Tommy turned to face him.  
“Seeya, Will.” Wilbur rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah, go take care of Tubbo. Schlatt’s probably scared him to death already.” Tommy nodded once again and headed off out of the now quieting room.

Wilbur breathed out a sigh, not expecting such a thing to happen this morning.“He’ll be fine.” He muttered to himself, hoping it’d be true.


	2. Room B4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh look, it’s Wilbur’s brother.” A tall blond male stood next to a dark-haired man in a suit, both now turning to face the small boy peaking in the door.
> 
> “Carson, you dumbass, that’s Big Law! Aye, come here bud,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this book didn't age well

“Tommy- ok, whatever. Tubbo, how about you go find Schlatt in the fourth business room, he seemed excited to meet Big Law.” Tubbo flushed slightly.  
“Really? He was talking about me?” Wilbur smiled softly and nodded.  
“Of course! Someone with such a name piqued his interest.” Tubbo had a big grin on his face as he started to run off.   
“Seeya at lunch Tommy!” And with that, Tubbo was off! 

The brunette couldn’t get the smile off his face as he tried to navigate the crowded halls. He was honestly really lucky that Tommy said to get to school early with him to meet up with Wilbur and explore the school a bit. Though he didn’t really know why he was sent to go see Schlatt by himself, Wilbur must have known that Tommy looked up to him too! But it was fine, nothing bad was going to happen — it’s not like he was going to be murdered.

He reached the business block of the school, simple labels on doors made it easy for freshmen like himself to know where he was, which Tubbo couldn’t be thankful enough. So he wandered the hall until the big number four shone on the door and Tubbo hesitantly put his hand on the handle and turned it slowly, opening up the door and peaking inside.

“-And I said, “That’s not a camel, that’s my wife!” and then- Oh look, it’s Wilbur’s brother.” A tall blond male stood next to a dark-haired man in a suit, both now turning to face the small boy peaking in the door.  
“Carson, you dumbass, that’s Big Law! Aye, come here bud,” The man in the suit gestured over to him. Tubbo came fully into the room, closing the door behind him.

“H-Hi Schlatt. Wilbur said you’d be here and…” Tubbo felt very small compared to the two seniors in front of him.  
“Hey, hey, don’t be so nervous. I should be the one nervous in front of the Big Law.” Schlatt said with a smile. Tubbo laughed nervously and wrung his hands together.  
“I’m nothing special, really. Tommy says I’m good at this stuff but he’s way better.” Tubbo admits. Schlatt purses his lips.  
“Well, I’ve never seen him do what you can, you destroyed those kids last year. I gotta thank Wilbur again for telling me to come to your little debating match. Say, do you know if he likes dick and balls-” Tubbo bursted out laughing, Carson and Schlatt joining him a moment after.

“I-I- I don’t kn-know!” Tubbo wheezed out between laughs. “You should’ve seen how many girls were around him in the music room! It was like a sea!” Carson snorted at that comment.  
“The only girls he'll be getting is at the retirement home.” Schlatt looked over at him with a confused look. “Because- because he looks old.” Tubb tilted his head in confusion.  
“You look way older than Wilbur.” Schlatt started to laugh as Carson got a slightly sour, slightly impressed look on his face.

“Well, Big Law, I’ll have you know that Schlatt is younger than Will and looks like an old man-”  
“Oh, I know. But he also wears a suit! Only businessmen wear suits.” Schlatt looked over at Tubbo.  
“What does that have to do with my age?” Tubbo let out a light chuckle.  
“All businessmen look old, that’s how they get money and girls. That’s what Tommy said!” Carson and Schlatt started laughing again, Carson slinging an arm around the younger boy.  
“Ya know, I like this kid.” Schlatt nodded his head.  
“Of course you do, he’s Big Law.”

While there was a short moment of peace between the three boys, the youngest basking in praise, the door slammed open.  
"OI SCHLATT! YOU BETTER NOT BE MESSING WITH- hey Carson- WITH TUBBO YOU BITCH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting, sorry that this is short

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! again, if you wanna see more from this au please let me know :) <3


End file.
